Anime Characters REACT!
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: A number of short stories of different anime characters reacting to things about themselves or others! It's just kind of like a Slice of Life thing 8D (I've chosen it as a crossover with SnK and Drrr AS A MODEL because they can relate so much to each other and they're the easiest to do in reacting since I get their personalities REALLY well !)
1. Anime Characters REACT! Introduction

**This is basically an introduction to a new short I would like to be making~!**

_This "fanfic" will consists of many short stories of anime characters_

_reacting to things about them: Fan art, fanfics, ships, and others!_

_It could also be very short and just them reacting to a fanmade video of them_

_or a GIF or something, whatever comes to mind~!_

_Of course if it seems too short (1k minimum words) then of course_

_I would add in other things for them to react to, so one story can be of a /pair/group/ of anime characters_

_reacting to many videos, posts, pictures, and other things!_

_I've been thinking about writing this for a long time but never had the courage to_

_because I'm worried that I wouldn't get the characters' personalities correct_

_and then people would rage at me and write hate reviews (I'm very terrified at being raged at) . . ._

_But otherwise, I'm very eager to start this kind of thing!_

_Of course it won't be weekly or monthly, I'll update it randomly at time when I feel like it or_

_someone requests something~! _**YES I DO TAKE REQUESTS!**

_But you have to make sure I know the anime the requested character is from AND what you would like them to react to._

_Of course it doesn't HAVE to be reacting to things about them, it could also be_

_of other popular videos we know, like the music video "What does the fox say?" (LOL)_

_Or just anything of that sort~!_

_The main idea is that it's short stories about anime characters reacting,_

_that's all there is to it!_

**~~~...~~~**

_So now, I HOPE you have read all the way through, leave your request in a review please_

**_(I rarely read my PMs)_**

_And do enjoy whatever story I have coming up for this! XD_

_If your request is from an anime I do not know, then I'll _**TRY** _to watch and finish it so I can get the gist of it and start on your request_

_because I don't turn them away . . ._

_(Unless it's yaoi No yaoi fanfics, but for this I might make characters react to it . . . )_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!_

**_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_**


	2. Eren and Levi REACT! to EreRi

_(A/N: FIRST, I would like to say that this was actually first requested by my friends (who sometimes helps me with my fanfics and stories) before I actually thought of the idea of Eren and Levi legit reacting to EreRi XDDDDDD _

_And before you read . . . do know that I will NOT be writing this fanfic, rather I'm going to try and get another friend to write it since-I don't like talking or writing anything about yaoi so . . . yeahhhh XD The below work is_ _**not**__ )_

**...**

"So . . . what was this about again?" Eren turned to look at Mikasa and Armin, questioning the reason why they were called in by the higher-ups.

"I think . . . Commander Hanji 'invited' us over for some kind of 'testing' . . . along with the rest of the 104th Trainees Squad." Mikasa answered calmly, looking around her surroundings as well.

Armin nodded, looking a little nervous, "I hope it's nothing too crazy . . . " Eren and Mikasa gave him a strange look, causing him to sigh and look down, "What am I saying . . . this is Commander Hanji we're talking about . . . " The other two nodded, agreeing with his last comment about Hanji.

Besides them three, the others from the 104th Trainees Squad that had chosen the Survey Corps as their division were there as well. Christa and Ymir were off to the side, chatting to the others but mainly keeping to themselves. Bertholdt and Reiner stood off to the side, looking around and also chatting to the others, though Bertholdt did look a tad nervous. Jean and Marco was talking to Connie and Sasha, who looked like they weren't bothered in the slightest with the current situation, rather they make loud comments and constantly laughed. Suddenly, the door to the large room swung open, followed by the entrance of Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike. Immediately, all conversations stopped, and all eyes turned towards the higher-ups, waiting for more information of why they had been called in.

Erwin stood in the front of the room, standing in position while Levi and the others followed in example . . . Hanji looked strangely _very _excited, her cheeks were flushed and she had an eager look on her face. Seeing her like that made most swallow nervously and become in an anxious mood, wondering what was the cause of her excitement. Erwin spoke up after a moment of silence, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called in . . . and I would like to inform you that none of you have violated any rules or whatsoever, so none of you are in trouble." There was a sigh of relief from all around when this was said.

"Rather, this little 'meeting' was called in by Commander Hanji, who had requested for some results on certain-err-'testing', if you don't mind it will only take a few minutes or so. But it needs to be one at a time, and everyone MUST remain in the room at all times until the session is over, understood?" They all saluted to him, earning them an approving nod from Erwin.

Then, he walked back to the door that led into the room, but instead of walking out, he opened the door up and gestured to someone outside to come in. Here, Hanji lost all her professional look and practically bounded over to the door to greet the newcomer, everyone else watched with interest as this was their first time.

Through the door came a rather tall and suspicious person, no one can tell if they were male or female seeing how the person wore a high-collared jacket that hid their face, as well as a hat pulled down. The jacket's length trailed all the way to the ankles, giving off a baggy appearance and masked all other features that someone would use to identify their gender. Everyone froze immediately, eyeing the newcomer warily, even Erwin, Levi, and Mike though they had obviously met this person earlier before introducing him/her to the trainees. Only Hanji was the one that acted casual and comfortable around the stranger.

"So, how was your trip? Where are you from? What brings you here again? What's in that briefcase of your's?" She pointed at the small luggage that the stranger held, drawing everyone's attention to it.

The briefcase had a glossy, black cover, the trimmings and lockets on it colored gold, giving it an official, important-look. The stranger shook their head, motioning something with their other hand, trying to say something without actually speaking, but no one could understand it. Finally, the stranger gave a sigh and muttered something, causing everyone to draw closer since they couldn't here the words. Seeing this, the stranger slumped a little, as if they were exasperated, and said more loudly, "Who here is Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger?" The stranger's voice sounded . . . odd . . . like as if someone would bang metal against metal in a tunnel, then lower it and turn up the frequency. Though vaguely, they could hear a male tone to it.

Levi immediately stepped forth, his face calm though his eyes showed caution, "I'm Levi Ackerman . . . " Then he turned sharply and glared at Eren, who immediately stumbled his way up nervously, standing next to Levi.

"I-I am Eren Jaeger, umm . . . Sir?" He didn't know how to address the stranger.

The stranger gave him a slight nod, "Just address me as 'Sir' and all will be going smoothly." Then he turned to Hanji, "Ma'am, may I borrow Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Jaeger for a moment?" Hanji gave a snort, obviously laughing though she had her hand over her mouth. Nodding a little, she quickly turned away, soft laughing heard from her.

Levi flinched a little when he was addressed as "Mr. Ackerman" while Eren merely looked dazed and confused at being addressed so formally. The only time he had heard "Mr. Jaeger" was sometimes when his father greeted clients and patients. Other time it would be "Dr. Jaeger" and all that. The stranger then led them off to a side room, where private meetings and others were held between the higher-ups, or when the Captain had to meet with another official from a different branch of the military.

"Please sit." The stranger gestured at the meeting table that had been set up in the room, in the manner as if he knew his way around here. Levi narrowed his eyes, disliking this stranger's attitude, but otherwise made no comments and sat down on one of the chairs.

He laid back against the chair, his arms crossed over his chest while he continued to watch the stranger carefully, "Sit, Jaeger." Levi ordered Eren, who quickly obeyed.

When both of them had sat down next to each other, the stranger sat down across the table from them, setting the briefcase on the table and tapping his fingers on it. "I am here on official business-well for me it's business-for my employer . . . I'm not so sure." There was a audible sigh coming from the stranger before he resumed his cool demeanor.

Without delaying another moment, he quickly snapped open his briefcase, lifting a strange-looking machine from it, setting it in front of Eren and Levi. To them, it looked like a flat, slightly thick piece of plastic, but on the sides of it they can see there were strange-looking holes and buttons on them.

"I have no time to explain much, so I'll just quickly tell you that this here is called a 'laptop'. For the purpose I'm going to use it for today, it's to show you a-um, video of a sort." For some strange reason, when he talked about the video, his voice seemed slightly awkward and sounding embarassed.

"For this experiment, I will play the video and record your reactions by setting up the camera in the laptop. I will then leave the room so you two may-er-not feel uncomfortable with me watching you. Simple enough?" His explanation _was_ simple, but for Eren and Levi it sounded a whole lot confusing.

The words like video, camera, record, and laptop were very unfamiliar with them, yet they sat there pretending that they understood. "Ah, my employer will be connected with you, so that they may talk to your personally." The stranger added, setting up the laptop.

To both Eren and Levi's surprise, he lifted a layer of the black plastic up, forming two pieces of it, the one lifted had a strange, glossier side on its face. The stranger quickly tapped a few things on the bottom half of the laptop, which had an assortment of many keys and buttons to click on, which all flashed brightly and gave off an alluring apperance.

Within a few minutes, the stranger had everything set up, sliding the laptop across the table and closer towards Levi and Eren, "My employer will speak with you now, you merely speak back, no pressing any buttons or all that, understood?"

Levi was getting a little ticked off with the childish tone that the stranger was using on him, but he kept his cool and nodded stiffly, while Eren quickly looked back and forth between the two and nodding in agreement at the same time. "Boss, you can speak now." The stranger spoke loudly towards the laptop.

There was a strange buzzing sound before a voice was emitted from the laptop, surprising Levi and Eren, "Oh, cool! Nice work, man! You are excused, wait outside will ya?" The voice sounded feminine, and of a girl who was in her teen years.

The stranger nodded towards the laptop, "Yes, Boss. But is the camera working just fine?" There was a whirring sound, following by a squeal.

"Whoooaaa! I can actually see Levi and Eren! That's AWESOME! Even though they're just anime characters, I can actually see them! This experiment we're pulling off was the best one I've ever signed up for!" The other two males' heads were starting to spin, feeling dizzy from all the confusing talk.

"Oi, just hurry up! We don't have forever you know!" Levi snapped angrily at the laptop.

"Amazing! He sounds just like Hiroshi Kamiya! Except Hiroshi didn't say any of these lines for them to record! THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED!" The feminine voice was starting to sound annoying.

"U-Um! Can we just start with whatever this experiment is?" Eren asked, finally speaking up.

The feminine voice sounded even more excited, "Yuki Kaji! OMG, THIS IS AMAZING!"

The stranger gave a slight couch, "Umm, Boss, please restrain yourself. We're not here for you to have fun and mess around, remember: We're conducting an experiment."

There was a sigh heard, "Fine fine, you can leave now, I'll get them settle on the video . . . PFFFT, THEIR REACTIONS ARE GOING TO BE PRICELESS!"

Levi sighed, starting to get a headache from all this fussing.

"Oh yeah, you can just call me 'Nameless' 'coz I'm not allowed to reveal my real name to you, as since that can cause some changes and rips in time and space of the boundaries that science wasn't supposed to cross." Nameless gave a slight laugh, talking joyfully to the two after the stranger had left.

Without letting either Levi or Eren to speak another word, Nameless continued to ramble on, "This is a very simple experiment, all you have to do is let me show you a simple video-which is a series of images and yada yada yada-and just react to them! Give me the best reactions you can, alright?" After that, the screen of the laptop flashed brightly with many bright arrays of colors.

On the screen of the laptop, a video started, drawing in Levi and Eren's reaction. Words flashed across the screen: "EreRi", followed by "Don't like then don't watch." Suddenly, Eren had a weird feeling in his stomach while Levi remained cool. There was a snort from Nameless as she tried to cover up her laugh as the words "EreRi" came on the screen, Eren had a strange feeling when she did, wondering what she found so funny about the odd word.

"This is fan-made by the way, and it looks like some serious real animation! It looks like a legit episode of the anime! LOL!" Nameless quickly broke in, ending her statement off with a weird word.

_What does "LOL" mean?_ Eren wondered while he continued to watch the screen.

"Nngh! A-Ahhh! Eren!" Levi immediately flinched when he heard his own voice calling out for Eren in the video.

"What the fuck?" He leaned in closer, staring at the screen while Eren looked awkwardly back and forth at the corporal and the screen.

On screen, it showed both Eren and Levi in a bedroom . . . and Levi was being pinned down against the bed while Eren . . . was . . . fucking him. Immediately, Eren's face rose to a bright, embarassed blush as he realized that he was fucking Levi on the screen, yet he felt also repulsed by it and also fearful about how Levi was going to react.

Levi on the other hand seemed to be no longer watching the screen, even though the video had only been playing for less than 30 seconds, he looked ready to blow. "A-Ahh! Hah, Eren don't be so rough! Damn brat!" Levi flinched again at the last comment, appalled that it really sounded like his voice and that Eren was fucking him.

The on-screen Eren began furiously thrusting into Levi, who shuddered and moaned loudly, his face red and his entire body sweating and shaking. Eren seemed so much more mature, grunting and looking down at Levi passionately. In Levi and Eren's point of view, it looked as if they had really fucked each other, and someone had been recording it the whole time.

However, as the video continued to play on, neither Levi or Eren did anything, rather just kept watching in silence. Eren though was looking more and more terrified as he looked back and forth at Levi and the screen while his cheeks were tinged red, but he found that whoever made this was very disgusting! Why in the world would he fuck the corporal?! He didn't even think about fucking a girl yet, and that was because he wasn't that kind of guy! Then there was Levi, who continued to seethe while glaring daggers at his on-screen self being fucked. Sure lust was a regular thing with all humans, but if there was someone that he would have intercourse with, it would probably be Petra. But it wasn't like he thought about it constantly, rather fighting and training were what mostly occupied his mind and thoughts most of the time. He rarely ever cared for or bothered with regular human things that others would mess around with. Greed? He didn't care about wealth, all he cared about was the total annihilation of the Titans, those thoughts that he had in the past when living underground now ceased to exist.

When the video ended-with both males on-screen coming-there was a moment of silence, not even Nameless said anything, but they were sure that she was still there. Suddenly, Levi seemed to explode with anger, but his cheeks were tinged an embarassed blush, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?! ME AND THIS BRAT DID NOTHING OF THAT KIND OF ACT! AND NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST WOULD I LOVE ANOTHER PERSON OF THE SAME GENDER! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY REVOLTING!" Eren gaze in shock at Levi, never had he exploded so forcefully, no matter how angry he could get-because no one _dared_ to piss him off. But when he was pissed off, he was always just silent and brooding.

Eren felt a need to join in, "T-This was-! I don't even know! Why would anyone make this?! M-Me and the Corporal doesn't have that kind of relationship in any way!" He shuddered a little, thinking about the video and playing it through his head.

Nameless finally spoke up, but rather she was laughing, "LOL! Sucks to be you two then! It's 'coz the entire fandom ships you two the most! HAHAHAHA! Good luck trying to change their way of thinking and shipping! It's not that uncommon or strange though! Guy on guy like that hardcore is yaoi! And for _many_ girls out there, yaoi is life for them, trust me. " There was another laugh from Nameless.

Levi glared at the screen, "What do you mean?" His voice sounded forced as he spoke in a strained, calm voice.

There was a moment of silence before tapping was heard from Nameless, the screen of the laptop flashing and changing, "Here, let me show you . . . "

On the screen, they went into a new page of some sort, it was called " " and in a bar on the page, Nameless typed in "Shingeki no Kyojin Levi and Eren doujinshi" and suddenly the screen flashed with many words, some colored blue and others. Nameless clicked on a blue link on the top, and the moment the page loaded, it showed a whole page full of nothing but pictures of Eren and Levi fucking each other or showing off their _*coughcough*_.

Both of them stared at the screen in shock, feeling more and more repulsed by each picture that came up on the screen as Nameless navigated around the site. "You guys are part of a popular anime-not to mention also some of the most popular characters. So . . . you guys being shipped is _pretty_ well known around the world where I'm from!"

The two of them didn't know what to say, only to stare in silence at the screen. Suddenly, there was a faint beeping sound from Nameless's side, followed by a disappointed sigh, "Damn, time's up . . . Aw man, but this was so fun!" The moment she said this, the door to the room opened and the stranger walked back in.

"Boss, I got the alert: It's time to go back." He said in his deep tone, not showing the slightest reaction at the yaoi on the laptop screen while Eren and Levi were staring at it.

"Yehhh, I know . . . DAMN! This was fun though! I hope I can do Free! as my next experiment!" Nameless commented, the laptop screen flashing away from the yaoi and snapping both Eren and Levi out of their daze.

"Well, Levi and Eren, it was nice to actually interact with you! This is seriously the best job I've ever had! Hope to meet with you guys again next time~!" After that, the screen went black and Nameless was gone.

The stranger grunted a little, walking forth and closing the screen before lifting it up and placing it back into his briefcase. He locked it up tightly and turned towards Levi and Eren, "Unfortunately, your memories must be erased as since we aren't allowed to leave and remnants of our existence here . . . Nice working with you." Then he lifted up a strange-looking object in his hand, which emitted a bright flash and left both Eren and Levi dazed and dizzy, both collapsing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Seeing that, the stranger gave a slight nod and turned to walk out the door. As he did, he called for everyone's attention, who looked at him before the object in his hand flashed once more, causing all of them to fall down, unconscious.

And with that, he made his way across the room and out the door once more, the door closing behind him.

**...**

_(A/N: This was . . . the most amusing thing I have EVER read! XD No this wasn't written by me actually [soz] it was written by one of my good fanfic buddies on Google+ [she doesn't want her name to be revealed though {*sigh of sadness*} ] but yeah . . . this was what she came up with XD Dun criticize! I already had to pressure her into writing this instead of me [coz I'm lazy right now] so yehhh, hope you enjoyed~! XD [Personally I think it was a really good fanfic as this is legit her first one that she actually completed] )_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


End file.
